What makes Lucius Malfoy?
by DestinysWitness
Summary: A reflection on what makes Mr Lucius Malfoy who he is...


**Author's Note: This is a musing I had of Lucius when I was thinking about the Harry Potter franchise. It was my ten pm drabble so I hope it isn't too bad! Hope you guys enjoy!**

What composes Lucius Malfoy? Is he a horde of components, roughly assembled together to create a human being? Or is he like a fathomless river, a shiny reflection cleverly masking the depth beneath. Yes, I suppose you could say that Lucius Malfoy was an enigma, as he was as beautiful and dangerous as a river. His polished, pristine outside perfection covered the raging, lethal torrents within. His Biblical appearance of a golden halo of hair hid his cunning mind, his strong physicality shielded his murderous intent, and his charming voice glossed easily over the most unwilling of minds.

He was the antithesis of himself. An outside and an inside, two perfectly whole beings centered within the same human frame.

The epitome of control. In almost every situation he is the one who wields the power, his aristocratic nature and bearing drawing everyone's gazes to him, and affirming his leadership qualities. It makes one wonder then, why did he so cruelly debase himself to the demeaning service of Voldemort, the Dark Lord, when he himself was of 'purer' blood and of a higher societal standing. Voldemort when younger was renouned for his ability to win over people with his speeches and appearance, but yet didn't Lucius possess those same qualities? He was equally as handsome, if not more so, and yet he did not seize control of the group, did not take power from a lower 'half-blood.' He propogated it, and participated in the race superiority war, yet he did not start it, an important distinction.

His voice, the pinnacle of his control. Unintentionally seductive, it would whisper upon your skin, force you to bend to his will, all without him raising a finger. It could be soft and silent as a snake, terrifyingly threatening, or drawling, making everyone else feel woefully less superior. It could cut like a razor, and leave the bitter taste roiling in your mouth for weeks afterwards.

His body, perfectly proportioned, an Adonis. The planes of his face cut at sharp angles to propose the other manly features of his countenance. His sharp cerulean eyes piercing through you, seeking out the answers to his questions. His mouth, so ideally formed, easily and precisely enunciating his double meaning words, spinning traps and lies. With a quick curl of his lip, his tumost disdain could be enforced upon you, giving the impression that you are dirt beneath his gaze.

His cane, to any other man would appear as a symbol of weakness, yet with him, it was a motif of power. Sheathed within this was his wand, his most precious possession. He was no weakling to lean upon it for support, instead he was a master, who used it to illuminate his strong stance and allusion of strength. It embodied his pureblood belief that wizards were superior to Muggles, and that blood order was important.

His beliefs, one of the many edges of the jewel that creates Lucius Malfoy. He propogated he idea that Muggles were inferior to wizards, that Muggle borns and half-bloods were lesser than purebloods. He held a strict world order within his mind, and he strongly believed he was right and that others should believe it too. He was constantly infuriated that a 'Mudblood' Hermione Granger would consistently best his son in academic prowess, as it shook the foundation of his personal beliefs.

This leads onto his family, one of which we are originally given the impression that he uses as a political and image front. His son, Draco, the dragon, taught to be arrogant, proud, haughy, with a strong magical ability, and an identical view of the world to his fathers', and Narcissa, the beautiful, the perfect obedient trophy wife. However, we again are fooled by Lucius' mask, as we are convinced he views his family as a neccessity, but our theory is later diproved as he betrays everything he once so strongly believed in for the survival of his family. Yet agin, it could just be his obsession with preserving the Malfoy line, one can never truly know, as Lucius Malfoy is a puzzle with innumerable pieces.

So what truly does create Lucius Malfoy? The answer? Everything and nothing. He is an artwork, put together with many different materials, meanings, a myriad of emotions, and each time he is viewed, the meaning has been distorted and replaced with a personal version.

Simply, he is Lucius Malfoy.


End file.
